ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy "Butch" Bond
Profile Name: Thomas "Tommy" Clarence (Bond) (Rafferty in Glove Taps) (McGann in Framing Youth ) Nickname: Butch Played By: Tommy Bond Born: 1926 Relatives: Hank (father), mother Clubs: The International Silver String Submarine Band First Short: Spanky (short) Last Short: Bubbling Troubles Character Bio: Long before he was the terror of the neighborhood and the source of Alfalfa's nightmares, Tommy was pretty much the All-American kid. His father is the owner of the construction company, and he helps Wally to build a fire engine to rival Jerry Tucker's fancy store-bought one in Hi'-Neighbor!. He attends the Bleak Hill Boarding School in Mush And Milk and forms The International Silver String Submarine Band in order to win a radio contest in Mike Fright. When he is not having fun creating the most raucous music in the world, he heads out to Cherry Creek to go camping, but he gets showed up by the younger kids, Spanky and Scotty, who think ahead to hitchhike and bring food to the location. For some unknown reason, Tommy leaves the neighborhood for a while, but when he gets back, he's got a bit of a chip on his shoulder, nicknamed Butch, and takes his anger out on the other kids, sometimes directly or in the form of practical jokes. Just why he gets so angry is unrevealed since it's later revealed he has a very nice home life in Practical Jokers. Some of the anger could be from the fact his mother channels his love for loud music into practicing the violin (Framing Youth). He allies himself with a buddy he calls The Woim in Glove Taps and very quickly tries to gain fear on the street. While his frustration is felt through the area kids, his favorite target is Alfalfa who seems to be easy to terrorize. At times, even Butch and The Woim are intrigued by the levels of deception Alfalfa and Spanky go through to deceive them, but more often than not, they are frustrated by their recurring stupidity in falling for the lies, compounding their latent anger. Alfalfa tricks him with a dead fish disguised as a broken leg in Fishy Tales and woos him disguised as a female in Rushin' Ballet. In retaliation, Butch very nearly comes close to taking Darla, Alfalfa's true love, away from him, but he is just a victim there himself in her attempts to make Alfalfa jealous. However, Butch can't intimidate Alfalfa's Cousin Wilbur, who turns out to be a scrapping powerhouse, or Spanky, who ends up giving him two black eyes to compare with the one Spanky gives him in Framing Youth. Gradually, Butch starts burying the hatchet in his fights and starts to become more of a friend again. He is still highly competitive when it comes to go-cart racing in Auto Antics and even creates his own loan-shark operation in Dog Daze, but his mother still invites the gang over for his birthday in Practical Jokers. Often manufacturing dynamite in his garage from a chemistry kit, he creates a formula in Bubbling Troubles that Alfalfa drinks down to cure his loss of appetite and is genuinely concerned when his favorite punching bag could explode. Quotes: * "You're darn right, it's Butch! Now, what do you have to say before I tear you apart!" - Butch in Fishy Tales * "There's Alfalfa!" - Darla ** "Yeah, the dope. He don't even know he's alive!" - Butch in Duel Personalities * "Oh, so I'm a cheese, am I?" - Butch in Duel Personalities Notes/Trivia * See also: Butch As Seen In Other Media. ---- Category:Our Gang Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bully Characters Category:1932 Characters Category:1933 Characters Category:1934 Characters Category:1937 Characters Category:1938 Characters Category:1939 Characters Category:1940 Characters Category:Leader Characters